The Morning Before
by PLLSpoby'sEpicLove
Summary: Spoilers for "Close Encounters." Spencer and Toby's morning before her father interrupted them.


**The Morning Before**

"Thank you."

Spencer couldn't phrase another word to properly express her gratitude to her carpenter boyfriend for allowing her sanctuary in his still in-progress loft. When she had come there that night, she had been hurt, infuriated at her father's lies, and he had wrapped his arms around her, housing her in his warm and strong embrace, as she willingly melted into his hold.

"I love you," he said, in answer.

After that, he had ushered her into his bedroom. Or _theirs_, as he put it, when Spencer voiced her appreciation for allowing her to take up space in his tight quarters.

Sleeping with him had always been peaceful, relaxing, even, as her head immediately found its cushion on his broad chest, and her arms snaked their way across his neck.

Toby didn't resist the hold. In fact, he contributed to it, as he pressed a kiss to her temple, before wrapping his own arms around her exposed back.

"My father and Alison's mother..." it still boggled her mind. And it made her the slightest bit crushed, too.

Those two people had been involved in their own little affair that had resulted in Spencer gaining a half-brother. Now she found them conversing in their kitchen? With her mother nowhere to be seen?

Tears burned the corners of her eyes as she sucked on her bottom lip.

"Why would he meet with her in secret?" Toby wondered, as he carefully reached over to turn off the bedroom light.

"Because he's hiding something," she replied bitterly.

"But _what_?"

"Maybe they're shacking up somewhere. Wouldn't it past him."

Shaking her head in incredulity, she was grateful that the lights had been switched off so that they would shield her tears from Toby's view. He always hated it when she cried, and she didn't want to put him through anything else that night.

"Try to put it out of your mind for tonight," he whispered soothingly.

"Yeah. You're right," she pouted, as she snuggled closer to him, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Sleep had come surprisingly easy for the normally insomnia-ridden Spencer. With Toby's reassuring presence, and the effortless way he had put her at ease. Sometime during the night, she had wandered around his room in a restless daze, finally selecting one of his plain white t-shirts, she barely remembered even sliding it on before crawling back into bed with him.

"Morning," he whispered into her ear, once he had fully awakened to face a new day, and hopefully new _answers_ into his mother's death, if he was lucky.

"Hmm," she moaned, as she rolled over onto her back, a sleepy smile gracing her features. "Morning," she said, as she arched her head to catch his lips in a quick peck.

"You know that's my shirt," he said, running his finger down the arm of it.

"Yeah," she teased, "and you're never getting it back."

"Pretty soon the president will have to make a law about girlfriend's stealing boyfriend's shirts," he teased.

"Hmm, well, someone will just have to get over it."

"I was teasing," he said between kisses, as he blessed her face and neck with pecks. "It looks better on you anyway."

"Glad you think so," she whispered.

"Coffee?" he asked, regrettably sliding off their bed.

"Yes," she said, as she snuggled into their pillows. "With lots and lots of cream and sugar."

"Of course."

Toby had long since learned her coffee preferences, and knew how to make it to her liking by now. Deciding to wait a few minutes before getting up, Spencer simply took the time to adjust to the waking world before burdening herself with the stresses that would surely await her.

When she finally _did _brave the outside world, her coffee was all made for her as she lounged on Toby's couch.

"Thank you," she said, raising the rim of the mug to her eager lips.

"You're welcome," he smiled, before leaning in and kissing the tip of her nose. "I'm going to go catch a shower. Be right back."

"Sure," she said with a smirk, "if the hot water has magically decided to be nice to you."

"I'm trying to think positive."

"Good outlook."

Shaking her head in amusement, she busied herself with a Physics book she had brought along with her for some light reading.

When someone pounded on the door, she raised her head to look quizzically at the door. As far as she knew, Toby wasn't expecting anyone, or he would have told her, she figured, as she slowly raised to her feet to go grab the door.

Swinging it open, she could feel her breath catch in her throat, as she stared at the last person she ever expected to see standing there.

"Dad?"


End file.
